Friends & Family
by Medie
Summary: Connor, Rachel & John spend Christmas with an old friend.


TITLE: Friends & Family  
AUTHOR: M. Edison  
FEEDBACK: Oh yes please! Be gentle though. ;-)  
CATEGORY: Connorfic  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: Maybe a few for the Highlander movie. (the first one)  
SUMMARY: Connor, Rachel & John spend Christmas with an old friend.  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or concepts of Highlander belong to me. Isabelle does. Sister  
Mary I pulled off the Watcher CD, she's a listed Watcher involved in humanitarian work.  
  
  
Friends & Family  
by M. Edison  
---------------  
  
"It's crooked."  
  
"No, it is not; stop complaining."  
  
"I'm telling you woman, it's crooked!"  
  
"Connor MacLeod!"Isabelle De Ravin put her hands on her hips and glared at the   
other Immortal."Either quit making comments or get off your lazy derriere and   
help me!"  
  
The Scotsman grinned at the slender French woman."Not a chance, Belle, you're the   
mistress of this manor. It's your tree."  
  
Belle made a face and flopped down onto the couch next to him."Scrooge."  
She accused, smacking his shoulder for emphasis. "John and Rachel will be here   
tonight. I want this place to look like Christmas!"  
  
He smiled and tapped her lightly on the nose."You're getting soft   
in your old age, Frenchie."  
  
She shifted slightly and shook her head. "Non, I am not." Getting up she   
smirked down at him."I have *always* been soft."  
  
The look Connor gave her was enough to make a lady blush. Fortunately   
she'd been raised a Comtesse not a Lady. "That, Belle, is a fact men thank   
their maker for daily."  
  
"Yourself included?"The redheaded Immortal winked at him then put her mind to   
the business at hand. "Now, you finish putting on the ornaments while I go check   
with cook about dinner."  
  
Pushing a box of ornaments into his hands, the petite woman hurried out of the   
room without giving him a chance to argue. Staring after her the Scottish   
Immortal's mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to mutter.   
"That woman is *infuriating*!"  
  
----------  
France   
1790   
On a road heading out of Paris   
  
Connor MacLeod awoke with a startled gasp and looked around wildly.   
  
Gentle hands touched his shoulders, easing him back onto the carriage seat.   
  
"Relax."A calm, French-accented, voice entreated."You are among friends."  
  
"Who?" He looked over at a sweet-featured redheaded Immortal kneeling next to him.   
  
"I am Isabelle De Ravin." She smiled at him. "A friend of Kastagir's, and you   
are Connor MacLeod." Moving to sit on the other seat, Isabelle surveyed him.   
  
"You came very close to losing your head Monsieur MacLeod."  
  
Sitting up as well, he rubbed the back of his neck."Too close, my friend..."  
  
"Took your place, oui, I know. It was tres honorable of him."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"My estate. It is too dangerous for either of us to stay in Paris. Soon they   
will realize that they executed the wrong man and when they realize the Comtesse   
De Ravin was the last person to visit your cell they will go to my home in the   
city looking for us. I don't know about you, Monsieur, but I like my head right   
where it is."  
  
"What about your estate? Won't they go there?" Connor leaned over and peered   
out the window, trying to figure out just how far outside of Paris they were.   
  
"They may try." She allowed with a small nod."However, they will find the   
people who live in the villages near my home, and those who work my lands, will   
provide quite the resistance. They are quite protective of me." She smiled   
brilliantly."They are like my family."  
  
"They do sound quite loyal."  
  
"They are. I've supported and protected them for centuries. I suppose its   
because we cannot bear children ourselves...They became like my surrogate   
family. I have always been there for them and I always will." Moving onto a new   
topic the redhead quirked a smile at him. "When we arrive you will take a bath,   
then eat and rest. Once you are recovered we will talk."  
  
"A bath?"  
  
"Oui. No offense intended Monsieur MacLeod...But you smell."  
  
------------  
France   
December 23, 2000   
De Ravin Estate   
7:42 PM   
  
Rachel and John arrived right on time and to warm welcomes from both Immortals.   
Isabelle all but raced down the front steps to embrace the two mortals tightly   
while Connor followed at a more sedate pace but no less glad to see his   
children.   
  
John, after greeting his father, grabbed Isabelle by the hand and headed for   
the house, chattering about his trip and the things he'd seen.   
  
"He's turning into quite a fine young man."Rachel told Connor with a smile.   
"You're doing a wonderful job with him."  
  
MacLeod chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders."More like he's doing   
a fine job keeping me on my toes."  
  
"Finishing the job I started?"The mortal woman teased with a laugh.   
  
"That too."Connor agreed.   
  
---------------  
9:45 PM   
  
"John is sound asleep."Isabelle reported as she returned to the drawing room.   
"I had Thomas put him in the room that adjoins yours, Connor."  
  
He nodded and passed a mug of hot chocolate to her."Good, how are you doing   
Rachel? Feeling tired?"  
  
His mortal daughter smiled at him."Not yet. Frank convinced me to head jet lag   
off at the pass by grabbing a few hours sleep before I went to the airport."  
  
"How did John do on the flight from Marrakesh? Did you have a chance to speak   
with the stewardess?" Isabelle curled up in her favourite chair and tucked her   
legs in under her body.   
  
"I did." The mortal confirmed with a warm smile."She said he did wonderfully.   
There wasn't a problem the entire flight. He handled himself like a perfect   
gentleman."  
  
Belle gave Connor a feigned look of shock."He can't be yours on Connor...There   
is no way you could raise a gentleman."  
  
"Behave woman." He growled back.   
  
"It must be your influence on him, Isabelle." Rachel chuckled. "All that   
training and nobility turned out to be good for something."  
  
The redhead pasted an aristocratic expression on her face and nodded."Oui, c'est   
magnifique, non?"  
  
"Oh now you've done it."Connor snickered."She'll be insufferable for days."  
  
Her reaction brought laughter from Rachel and Connor's expression when the   
pillow connected with his face was priceless.   
  
"Te toi Conner!"  
  
"I will not shut up!"The other Immortal protested looking to his daughter for   
support.   
  
Laughing, she held up her hands and shook her head."Oh no, you don't Connor   
MacLeod. You're *not* dragging me into this."  
  
Belle grinned smugly at Connor."Nice try mon amie, but Rachel is too smart   
for you."  
  
The other Immortal shrugged with a grin, acquiescing to his defeat' with good   
humor. He'd get 'even' later when they sparred.   
  
Yawning, she rose gracefully."I think I'll take a bath before I go to bed. Bon nuit,  
mes amis."Inclining her head, she carried her mug to the service tray before leaving  
the room; giving father and daughter a chance to catch up.   
  
"It's good to see you again."Rachel said, moving to sit next to Connor."You   
should've visited more often."  
  
He chuckled."You could have visited."  
  
"Marrakesh?" She mock-shuddered."Heaven sakes' no! Entirely too hot in Marrakesh for me."  
  
"Ah, Rachel, its not that bad."He smiled warmly at the expression on her face.   
  
"We do have air conditioning you know. Indoor plumbing too."  
  
Laughing, she smacked her adoptive father on the chest and rose to pour herself another cup   
of tea. "Isabelle looks good." She put forward casually as she added sugar to her tea.  
  
As casually as she delivered the line, Connor still saw through it immediately.   
"Don't get any ideas Rachel."  
  
"Ideas?"  
  
"About Isabelle and me. Our relationship is completely platonic this time around." Sitting   
there, the Scot smiled - memories of the last time he and Isabelle weren't so platonic.   
  
----------  
Paris, France   
Isabelle's club/home   
1944   
  
The signature of another Immortal woke her from a sound sleep with a jerk. Her body rigid,   
the French Immortal reached underneath the bed and pulled out her sword. Slipping from beneath  
the covers, she held the Japanese Tachi in one hand while she picked up her robe. She paused   
long enough to pull on the satiny garment and tie the belt firmly before moving down over the  
stairs through the darkened club.   
  
By the time she reached the door she knew who her caller was. As if she could mistake that  
voice.   
  
"Isabelle! Open the door!" Connor yelled out as he pounded on the door."Hurry up woman!"  
  
For a moment, the French Immortal was tempted to leave him out there but, knowing how dangerous  
Paris was with the Nazis everywhere, she quickly dismissed the idea.   
  
"Connor! What are you doing here?!"Standing just inside the open door, Isabelle stared at the   
other Immortal in shock.   
  
Connor was soaking wet, thanks to the pouring rain, and held a little girl - equally wet - by   
the hand."I need your help Belle."  
  
"Oui, I should say so!" Crouching down, she smiled gently."Bon nuit, little one."  
  
The child clutched Connor's hand tighter and hid her face against his pants' leg.   
  
Still smiling, Isabelle straightened up and stepped aside."Come in before someone sees you."  
  
  
------  
  
After hustling her two guests into warm and dry clothes, she put on the stew - leftover  
from dinner - and heated some milk for Rachel.   
  
"Her parents?" She looked up at Connor, her blue eyes dark with sad realization. She already   
had a good idea of what had happened.   
  
"The Nazis,"He nodded as he watched his mortal charge clutching at the glass of milk like it   
was solid gold. "She saw me..."The way he let the sentence hang told her what he meant.   
  
"Oh dear, what did you tell her?"Isabelle turned to stir the stew.   
  
"Magic!" Rachel piped in shyly.   
  
Raising an amused eyebrow, the French Immortal looked over at her friend. "Magic? Really?" She  
laughed softly."And here I thought you didn't have a romantic side."  
  
"You've been a bad influence."Connor grinned at her.   
  
"Ah, oui, I suppose I have." she set a bowl of the stew before the little girl along with a   
small plate with some bread."Eat, my little one, then we will get you ready for bed, yes?"  
  
The young girl looked up at her with wide eyes and nodded without sound.   
  
--------  
  
"She likes you."Connor noted with a whisper as Isabelle tucked in a sleeping Rachel.   
  
Straightening up, the redhead led him from the room. "She is adorable." A look of longing   
appeared in the French Immortal's blue eyes as she glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping  
child.   
  
Her friend saw the look and reached out to side a hand into her red curls, drawing her close.   
  
"Sometimes..." She sighed out wistfully, resting her cheek on his chest.   
  
"I know, Belle, I know."It wasn't the first time he'd seen that look in her eyes. Many times   
over the two centuries of their friendship, Isabelle had confided her wish for a family of her  
own. If there was one thing she regretted about her Immortality it was being barren. It had   
been an ache they both shared.   
  
He'd wanted nothing more than to give Heather a child but it could not be. And as much as the  
lack of children in their lives pained both Connor and Isabelle it would do them no good to   
dwell on it.   
  
"Hey, Frenchie?"he murmured into the silk of her hair.   
  
"Oui, Connor?"She lifted her head to look at him.   
  
He winked."Where do I sleep?"  
  
"On the roof of course,"she teased, grateful for the rouse out of her gloomy thoughts.   
  
"The roof hmm?" His fingers found her ribs and tickled, making her giggle."Not exactly what I  
had in mind."  
  
"Oh, and what did you have in mind monsieur?"Isabelle asked, tilting her head back to look at  
him.   
  
"What do you think?" he leered playfully as she quirked a grin at him, slipping her arms around  
his neck.   
  
"I think I may not sleep much this night."  
  
"As you would say...Oui!"  
  
----------  
France   
December 23, 2000   
De Ravin Estate   
9:46 P.M.   
  
"Well you can't blame me for trying." Rachel smiled widely at him."After all, you and Isabelle  
became the only family I had after the war."She sat down again and grasped his hand."Thank you  
for that."  
  
"Purely selfish."Connor grinned at her."I liked having you around. The hero worship's good for  
the ego."  
  
Laughing, his daughter shook her head."You are a ridiculous man Connor MacLeod, but it is good  
to see you this way."  
  
"And what way would that be?"  
  
"Smiling."  
  
------------  
7:52 A.M.   
December 24, 2000   
Isabelle's Estate   
  
Sprawled on her stomach in the centre of her massive bed, she awoke to the dual sensations of   
an Immortal's presence passing by and eyes watching her.   
  
Peering through the red hair that covered her face, the French Immortal found Sister Mary   
Ignatius, the mortal nun who helped her run the relief organization she currently headed,   
standing next to her bed.   
  
As there was no one else in the room she suspected the Immortal signature had been Connor   
heading to, or from, his room.   
  
Turning her attention to her friend, she yawned then spoke sleepily."What are you doing here?"  
Thus said she rolled over.   
  
"Rousing you out of bed it would seem."Mary said bluntly. Without hesitation the nun leaned   
over and yanked the covers off her friend."Up we get!"  
  
"Non! Down we stay!" Sitting up long enough to pull a blanket back over herself again, Isabelle  
snuggled into her pillow.   
  
"Isabelle De Ravin! Might I remind you that you are hosting a charity ball here tonight and we  
still have a ton of work to do!"  
  
The response she received was in mumbled French but its meaning came across loud and clear.   
  
Sighing, Mary started out the door."Fine, have it your way."  
  
-------------  
Ten Minutes later....   
  
Isabelle's plans for a lazy morning in bed vanished when familiar arms lifted her up and away  
from the warm covers then flung her over an equally familiar shoulder.   
  
Knowing it was Connor - she'd know that denim covered behind anywhere- she pounded on his back.   
  
"Connor MacLeod, put me down!" She struggled in vain at the strong grip, instinctively   
realizing what was ahead of her. "Maintenant! I said put me down!"  
  
"You got it, Frenchie." He teased as he dumped her - still in her PJ's - into the bathtub. The  
very full bathtub.   
  
Full of mock-outrage, the soaking wet French Immortal shook a small fist at him as she rained a  
litany of expletives on him - all in her native tongue of course.   
  
Laughing, her friend reached out to wipe some bubbles off her nose before kissing it's tip   
lightly.   
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
  
----------  
8:34 P.M.   
Isabelle's Estate   
December 24, 2000   
  
"Damned torture devices!"Connor grumbled, walking into Isabelle's room as he wrestled with the   
scrap of material some fool had named a bow tie."Belle, help me with..."He fell silent, looking  
at his friend in mute appreciation.   
  
She self-consciously ran a hand down the front of her elegant gown."What? Does it look alright?"  
  
"Aye."The Highlander agreed, unconsciously slipping back into the accent of his childhood. "You  
look beautiful, Comtesse."  
  
Wrinkling her nose at him, she hurried across the room and briskly set to work on his tie. "Why  
do you persist in calling me that?"  
  
"Because its still very much a part of you." Connor chided her with a smile, reaching out to   
finger a shining lock of red hair."Comtesse De Ravin."  
  
"Non,"the petite woman countered firmly."The Comtesse De Ravin was a still born infant. I am   
the imposter adopted to fill the void she left."  
  
Looking over her head at a painting hanging on her wall, a painting of Isabelle herself, he   
chose his words carefully."I think your parents would disagree with that assessment. And your  
friend - Senor da Vinci, I know he would."  
  
Capturing her hands in his, his eyes met hers."Nobility's nae a birthright Belle, it's a state  
of existence. Its earned. Some of the poorest people in France, or Scotland, had more right to  
be called noble than all the Lairds, Comtes, and nobles either country could even hope to have."  
  
She smiled softly and cupped his cheek with her hand."You are a wise man Connor MacLeod, and a   
better friend than a spoiled brat like me deserves."  
  
He gave her a devilish smile."Spoiled? Maybe...brat...definitely." He paused then continued.  
"One in dire need of a spanking."  
  
Seeing the look of mischief in his eyes, she scurried backward and held out a warning hand.  
"Don't even think about it..."  
  
"Think about what?"Came the innocent question.   
  
Inching toward the door, his friend gave him a scolding look."You know very well what I mean  
Connor MacLeod...I am far too old to be spanked!"  
  
Leering playfully, he followed her like a hunter stalked prey."No one's ever too old to be   
spanked Belle...ask your teacher."  
  
"You are incorrigible Connor..."Isabelle reached her bedroom door and grasped the knob. "Behave!"  
  
Seeming to be considering it, the Highlander paused briefly but quickly shook his head. "Naw..."  
With that he shot forward.   
  
Shrieking with laughter, Isabelle flung the door open, gathered up her skirts and bolted down   
the hallway.   
  
Laughing, the two Immortals chased each other through the house, enjoying the rare chance to   
relax and just be Isabelle and Connor. It wasn't an opportunity they afforded themselves often.  
A chance to forget their responsibilities to the Game, to their students, to their family...A   
chance to just be themselves without any other responsibilities or distractions.   
  
For a while, they could leave all of it behind and just enjoy Christmas...and their friendship.   
  
They could just be.   
  
Finis 


End file.
